DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Infusion delivery systems for delivering liquid to a patient from more than one solution source have been previously known. The most common systems use gravity flow and manually adjustable tubing clamps or pinch valves. They may employ a variety of valves and junctions to control flow at the desired rate and sequence. Examples of such systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,886,937; 4,034,754; 4,114,617; 4,219,022; 4,223,695; 4,236,515; 4,237,879; 4,237,880; 4,250,879; 4,252,116; 4,256,104; 4,256,105; and 4,258,712. Dual delivery systems relying on electronic flow control means are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,318, for example.
Automatic flow control systems relying on a drop counter which measures the frequency of drop fall through a drip chamber have been previously known. In general, a light beam from a lamp to a light detector is positioned so that it is interrupted by drops falling through a drip chamber. The frequency of the breaking of the light beam and/or the time lapse between drops breaking the light beam are directly proportional to the flow rate and are used to determine adjustments to be made to a flow control valve to change flow to the desired rate. Examples of systems comprising drop counters and control systems responsive thereto are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,163,179; 3,601,124; 3,886,937; 4,038,982; 4,314,567.